The present invention relates to inflated articles and, more particularly, to a simplified and improved apparatus and process for producing gas-inflated cushions for packaging.
Various apparatus and methods for forming inflated cushions, pillows, or other inflated articles are known. Inflated cushions are used to package items, by wrapping the items in the cushions and placing the wrapped items in a shipping carton, or simply placing one or more inflated cushions inside of a shipping carton along with an item to be shipped. The cushions protect the packaged item by absorbing impacts that may otherwise be fully transmitted to the packaged item during transit, and also restrict movement of the packaged item within the carton to further reduce the likelihood of damage to the item.
Conventional machines for forming inflated cushions tend to be rather large, expensive and complex. While smaller, less-expensive inflation machines have been developed more recently, such machines produce cushions at a rate which is slower than would otherwise be desired, and generally require film webs having pre-formed containers. That is, the relative simplicity of such smaller, less-complex inflation machines generally relies on the use of inflatable film webs in which much of the container-producing operation has been performed prior to placement on the machine, so that the inflation machine simply inflates and seals the pre-formed containers. While this approach has been effective, pre-converted film webs can be costly to produce and store. In addition, variations in the process of making pre-formed containers can cause alignment and tracking problems in the inflation/sealing machines, resulting in poorly-inflated and/or poorly-sealed cushions, which may deflate prematurely or otherwise fail to protect the packaged product.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simpler and less expensive apparatus for producing gas-filed packaging cushions, yet one that also produces cushions at a relatively high rate of speed and does not require film webs with pre-formed containers.